deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man
Mega Man is the main hero of the series of the same name. He is a robot who fights for peace between humanity and robots. He previously fought Astro Boy in the 55th episode of Death Battle, Mega Man VS Astro Boy. He also fought Samus Aran in an episode of One Minute Melee. He also fought against Bomberman in a episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Blue Beetle vs Mega Man (By Eficiente) * Mega Man vs. Beck (Abandoned) * Mega Man vs Ben Tennyson * Mega Man vs Bomberman * Mega Man VS Bowser * Megaman VS Dr. Eggman * Mega Man vs Emerl * Mega Man VS Fulgore (Abandoned) * Genos VS Mega Man (Abandoned) * Hiro Hamada vs Mega Man (Abandoned) * Iron Man vs Mega Man * Mega Man vs Kei * Kirby vs Megaman * Mega Man VS Lex Luthor * Marisa Kirisame vs Mega Man * Mega Man vs Megamind (Abandoned) * Mega Man vs. Pac-Man * Megaman vs Penny Polendina * Quote vs. Mega Man (Abandoned) * Mega Man vs. Robotboy * Mega Man VS Rotom * Mega Man VS Ryu * Mega Man VS Samus Aran * Sanford Vs Megaman * Megaman VS Silver * Spider-Man vs Mega Man * Strider Hiryu vs Mega Man * Ultron vs Mega Man (By Eficiente) * Mega Man vs. Vectorman * Mega Man VS Wolverine * Zizou Olympia vs Mega Man * Mega Man & Beat VS Ash Ketchum & Pikachu (Abandoned) As Archie Mega Man * Paper Mario vs. Archie Mega Man (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Capcom Battle Royale * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) * Megaman Battle Royale * Robot Battle Royale (Abandoned) * NES Battle Royale * Platformer Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale * Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale With Proto Man * Mario & Luigi vs Mega Man & Proto Man With Roll * Android 17 & 18 vs Mega Man & Roll With the Mega Man-verse * Mega Man-Verse vs. Touhou-Verse Completed Death Battles * Astro Boy vs. Mega-Man (Fanon Version) * Mega Man vs Claus * Megaman vs Cyborg * Dante VS Mega Man * E-123 Omega vs Mega Man *'Mega Man VS Shovel Knight' * Mega Man VS Inkling * Leonardo vs Mega Man * Link vs. Mega Man * Mega Man vs Kirby * Mario vs Mega Man * Mega Man vs. Metal Sonic * Mega Man vs Optimus Prime * Megaman vs Robocop * Mega Man vs Pulse Man * Megaman vs. Ratchet and Clank * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man * Tails vs Mega Man * Mega Man vs Terrarian * Megaman (Rock) Vs Megaman X * Velvet Scarlatina VS Mega Man Battles Royale * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 15 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alex Kidd * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Blue Senturion * Copen (Azure Striker Gunvolt) * Crash Bandicoot * Earthworm Jim * Jack Landors (S.P.D.) * Spyro the Dragon * Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) History One of the first "Robot Masters" (Industrial humanoid robots designed to partake in and oversee the work of other machines in various industries and professions not suited for humans) created by master roboticist Dr. Thomas Light in the year 20XX, Rock Light was an android designed to be the ideal lab assistant- able to effectively duplicate the use of tools and equipment by watching people use them. Alongside his "sister" robot Roll, he lived a peaceful existence as both Dr. Light's assistant and surrogate son. This was until Dr. Light's long-time colleague Dr. Albert Wily, jealous of Light's greater success and furious at continuously being overshadowed by him in spite of his own achievements, stole and reprogrammed most of their Robot Masters and other industrial robots, constructed a huge robot factory in the Pacific, and set about taking over the World. After realizing what had happened to his brothers- and having a strong sense of justice- Rock appealed to Dr. Light, volunteering to be modified into a combat robot in order to put an end to Wily's evil ambitions. With that, he was rebuilt into a super fighting robot called Mega Man- who would not only be there to protect the world from Dr. Wily and various other villains (Including his rivals Bass & Treble), but serve to support and protect mankind's existence and peaceful coexistence with robots within society. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Real Name: Rock * Serial Number: DLN-001 * Height: 4'4" | 132 cm * Weight: 230 lbs | 105 kg * Dr Light's second advanced-AI robot after the first went rogue * The only iteration of Mega Man to have blue eyes * His soccer skills would surprise you Variable Weapon System Abilities *Physical Projectiles ** Metal Blades, Rolling Cutter, Quick Boomerang, Leaf Shield, Mega Ball, Spread Drill * Explosives ** Crash Bomber, Dive Missile, Magnet Missile, Commando Bomb, Bubble Bomb * Various elemental weapons ** Atomic Fire, Ice Slasher, Thunder Beam, Tornado Blow, Bubble Lead * Mirror Buster reflects energy * Black Hole Bomb pulls in enemies * Time Stopper Feats * Managed to hold up Wily's Castle with his own two hands * Functions as easily on Jupiter as he does on Earth * Defeated foes whose internal temperatures range from 12,000*C to Absolute Zero * Brought down the evil genius Dr. Wily more than 20 times * Defeated his future self twice Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Powered by solar energy Double Gear System *Speed Gear: Can increase Mega Man's speed, while slowing the flow of world's time around him to a crawl *Power Gear: Can power up Mega Man's Mega Buster shots to blow away tough enemies *Can only use one of gears at a time *When Mega Man's health is very low, he can activate an overdrive mode that slows down time and allows him to unlock a super-enhanced Charge Shot (but when it's used, a system will cool down and Mega Man's health will reduce to one) Feats * Functions as easily on Jupiter (25G) as he does on Earth (9.8G) * Survived a fall from orbit * Defeated Sunstar, a powerful robot that wants to dominate the entire universe Flaws * Instantly killed by spikes * Limited ammo for copied weapons * A substantial amount of lava/magma can cause Mega Man to explode * Powered by sunlight, so spending large amounts of time underground without an alternate source of power can be dangerous * Naive * Over-using Double Gear System will cause Mega Man to overheat, preventing him from using either gear until he's cooled down a bit Gallery Tumblr mgbm0e2w2w1s2qcmto1 500.png|Super Adapter Images af=rg-tpk3rwd.jpg|Mega Man in Mega Man Powered Up Argkthopnyewsite vector-10786.jpg|Sprite used in Death Battle Megaman_derp_1754708.jpg|Derp jofwegrit4wlnjerskdf.jpg|Mega Man with The Mega Legends =a-ogpbj.jpg|Mega Man's smash teaser image Main-1457487276.png|Mega Man as he appears in Super Smash Bros Wii U WiiU_SmashBros_scrnNew02_02_E3.jpg|Mega Man and Rush MM5-GyroAttack-Art1.jpg|Gyro Attack 1bcAQFo.jpg|Leaf Shield MM1-FireStorm-Art.jpg|Fire Mega Man MM3-HardKnuckle-Art.jpg|The Hard Knuckle MMV-DeepDigger-Art.jpg|Deep Digger MM4-DrillBomb-Art.jpg|Drill Bomb MM4-DiveMissle-Art.jpg|Dive Missile MMV-BlackHole-Art.jpg|Black Hole MM8-Get-AstroCrush-SS.png|Mega Man obtaining the Astro Crush move MM2-TimeStopper-Art.jpg|Time Stopper MM6-CentaurFlash-Art.jpg|Centaur Flash Mega Man Classic - Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster.png|Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster New SSF2 Screenshot.png|Mega Man in Super Smash Flash 2 fwdk;gop.png|Super Adapter in Super Smash Flash 2 Fucking_Trash.jpg|Mega Man as he appears in his upcoming 2017 cartoon series Mega Man Classic - Mega Man as seen on the front box art of Mega Man 3 for Nintendo Entertainment System.png|Mega Man as seen on the front box art of Mega Man 3 for Nintendo Entertainment System HyperMegaMan.png|Hyper Mega Man Super_Armor_Adaptor.png|Super Armor Mega Man PowerMegaMan.jpg|Power Adaptor Mega Man Trivia * Mega Man is the second character in his series to be a combatant in Death Battle, the first being Dr. Wily and his robot masters. * Mega Man is known as Rock Man in Japan. To reference this in the comics and cartoon, his standard name is Rock when he's not Mega Man. * Mega Man's sprites were lifted straight out of the 1995 SNES game, Mega Man 7. * Coincidentally, his nemesis Dr Wily who also appeared on Death Battle also had his sprite come from Mega Man 7. * Mega Man's robotic dog Rush has made several cameos throughout DEATH BATTLE! ** As one of Hercule's capsules in Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki ** When he merged with Mega Man to form the Super Adapter ** At the KO! screen when he plays fetch with Astro Boy with Mega Man's head Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Bombers Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Copy users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Kids Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mascots Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Power Replicators Category:Protagonist Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Robot Masters Category:Robots Category:Shield Users Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Water Manipulator Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Marksman Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Combatants with super speed